Conventionally, various techniques related to laser machining devices are suggested.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-148315 discloses a laser machining device that includes a laser marker for performing machining a work by irradiating a laser beam onto the work, and a terminal device for editing its machining contents. The laser marker has a marker head that emits and scans the laser beam, and a marker controller that controls the operation of the marker head. Further, the marker controller is provided with a terminal base connected with an urgent stop button, and a power switch for laser output.
When an urgent stop signal for inhibiting the laser marker from emitting the laser beam onto the work is inputted via the terminal base upon operation on the urgent stop button, the laser machining device is brought into an urgent stop state in which irradiation of the laser beam onto the work is inhibited. In order to release the urgent stop state, a user once turns the power switch for laser output off and again turns the same on.